robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Sniper Mk II
|manufacturer = Vom Feuer |sold in = |price = $165,375 (Conversion at Weapon Workshop) |unlock = |related = Heavy Sniper |origin = Austrian |caliber = Cal .50 |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Sniper Rifle |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = HEAVYSNIPER MK2 HVYSNIPER (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Vom Feuer Heavy Sniper Mk II is a weapon that appears in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The weapon is the Mark II version of the Heavy Sniper. It seems to be strongly based on the , but with a longer top rail, cheek rest and free-floating handguard barely reminiscent of the and a straighter magazine similar to the . Given the proportions, it appears to have a CQB (short barrel) configuration. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Heavy Sniper Mk II has better damage than the Heavy Sniper (230 instead of 216). This can be further upgraded with its semi-unique Explosive ammo, giving it a destructive firepower against unarmored vehicles. A single shot can destroy these instantly depending on the type. Despite having the same damage multiplier against other players (x1.39) as the regular Heavy Sniper, one shot with regular ammo in the chest is still not enough to kill a high level player at full health. The thermal scope, despite having a lesser zoom level than the advanced scope, allows spotting players from further away than it would be possible to see them, increasing the effective range of the weapon without the need of guessing where enemies might be. When applying any specialized or explosive ammo, its magazine size will be reduced to 4 rounds. Alongside the Marksman Rifle, this sniper rifle can be fitted with an extended magazine, increasing it to 8 rounds. With the heavy barrel applied, long-range damage falls to 50% of point blank damage (as for other Mk II weapons) instead of 30% for most weapons. GTA Online Overview |file_fire_rate = 1.2 |file_range = 1500 / 4921 |file_ammo = 6 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 4-round standard magazine (Specialized ammo) 6-round standard magazine (Standard ammo) 8-round standard magazine (Extended Clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.31 seconds |rsc_image = HeavySniperMKII-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery HUD icon HeavySniperMkII-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon HeavySniperMkII-ArmorPiercing-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon (Armor Piercing rounds) HeavySniperMkII-FMJ-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon (FMJ rounds) HeavySniperMkII-Incendiary-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon (Incendiary rounds) HeavySniperMkII-Explosive-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|HUD Icon (Explosive rounds) In-game HeavySniperMkII-GTAO-SocialClub.png|The Heavy Sniper MK II at the Rockstar Games Social Club website. First Person HeavySniperMkII-GTAO-FPSHolding.JPG|Holding HeavySniperMkII-GTAO-FPSReloading.JPG|Reloading Avoiding the Explosive Rounds Unlike the Homing Launcher, the Heavy Sniper Mk II fitted with explosive rounds is the most dangerous weapon that the player could easily be killed with 1 shot on foot or 2 shots if they entered an aircraft or armored vehicle. To avoid getting shot by explosives: *Quickly go into passive mode in any cases of being shot such as entering the vehicle or aircraft. *Use BST and Body Armor, though they will still be killed by direct hit with one bullet. **However, this is no longer a case as the explosive round now deals half damage to players and NPCs. *Enter any armoured vehicles like the Insurgent or the APC that can withstand damage from explosives. *Bailing out of the vehicle could still be risky whether the shooter hits or misses the vehicle. *Fly above higher altitude or behind the building to avoid detection by players. *Fly further distance away from the shooter which makes it more difficult to take you down without losing their ammo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Heavy Sniper at the Weapon Workshop, for $165,375. *Modified versions will be provided during some Air Freight Cargo Steal Missions. *Explosive rounds modified versions will be provided during Setup: Barrage. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The explosive rounds may be an allusion to the , a prototype variant of the M107 chambered for rounds, capable of defeating light armor. *The Heavy Sniper Mk II is so far and currently the most expensive weapon in GTA Online (not including the Railgun) with other expensive attachments. **The explosive rounds is the most expensive attachment and ammo refill in the game. *Prior to 1.41 update, the Heavy Sniper Mk II had a glitch where the scope would sway if zoomed in while standing on a yacht. In the update, this has been fixed where the scope can no longer sway while standing on a yacht, making it match with other sniper rifles. *Oddly, the Rockstar Games Social Club render of the Heavy Sniper Mk II has the scope missing. See Also *Heavy Sniper - Standard model. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer Category:Mk II Weapons